Written in the Stars
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: At the end of the day all thats left is the setting of the sun and the hope that theres someone out there who doesn't care what happened, only that your safe. Kai/Mimi WAVE


_Ok well this is for the Kai/Mimi WAVE that marks a year ago today when Lamanth first started the Kai/Mimi craze that has swept the ff nation Lol. Well ok not the whole ff nation just some of it.  
_**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Lolly because she is the mummy of this pairing and asked me to write for the wave which I would have done anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade it's so sad.

_Alright my duckies go forth and read and show your support for Kai/Mimi.  
_

_

* * *

_Kai leaned against the railing of the look out watching as the sun dipped ever lower into the rolling turbulent green and blue mass of the sea. Oranges, pinks and yellows merged with the inky turquoise depths making it look as if the sun was melting into the water.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he hung his head, the bandage still covering his left eye hindered his vision. As it was he didn't even notice the small aqua haired girl that had come to stand beside him.

Ming Ming looked over at the once stoic proud blader. She was sure he wouldn't be like this if he knew she was there, he would most likely turn that arrogent look he so often wore onto her, make some smartass comment and walk away.

Ming Ming almost giggled at the thought of it, he could be so predictable sometimes. Except when he was blading, then he was ruthless. Un-tameable. She smiled to herself. '_Not for long.'_

Kai's eyes narrowed as her prescence invaded his senses, intruded on his privacy. He just wished she would go away, but it didn't seem like she would be moving anytime soon. A part of him was glad, a part of him wanted her there. To have someone to be with. Someone who wouldnt care about his eye, who wouldn't give him pity.

His grip on the railing tightened turning his knuckles white. He had to stop thinking about that, he could never have anyone, to have anyone to love and love in return was just a dream in the depths of his mind. His body shook with rage as he cursed Boris and his Grandfather in his head, he knew that he couldn't blame Boris and Biovolt for everything bad that happened in his life.

But...It was just so much easier to lay blame on anyone but himself. To lay it on himself meant that he was weak, that he couldn't handle it. He squeezed his eye shut. He refused to be seen or known as weak, to anyone or to himself.

Ming Ming watched with concern as Kai's knuckles turned a deathly shade of white, she wondered what he was thinking about that was making him so angry. She desperatly wanted to help him, take his mind of it. But she daren't try for fear of making it worse.

A voice in the back of her head told her to leave, she decided to ignore it and continued to stand there. Half watching the sun set and half watching Him.

He wanted to yell at her, to tell her to piss off. But he found he could not. He found he wanted her there. Something small inside him seemed to blossom, sent shivers coarsing through his body, goose bumps appeared on his pale flesh. Instead of making him angry, he felt himself relax. His grip on the railing eased and his hand lost its death grip on the railing.

She smiled as she saw him relax, she didn't know what it was that made him relax but she was glad. No one should be that wound up, ever. She felt an indescribable urge to wrap her arms around him and hug him, not out of lust or attraction but out of pure human contact. Instead she wrapped her arms around herself to avoid temptation.

Tilting her head to the side she surveyed him. It had been at least a month since the last tournament, everyone was still trying to heal and get over the shock of the battle outcomes. She wondered why he still had the bandage covering his eye, it had to have healed by now. Shouldn't it?

Fear spiraled through her as thoughts assaulted her, each worse then the last. Shaking her head she tried to push those thoughts from her mind and concentrated on the sun which had nearly sunk beneath the inky blackness of the water.

Her mind wandered back to Kai, her eyes flickered out the corners as they took in the muscled arms leaning on the railing. Something warm exploded inside her making her cheeks flush as she thought about being wrapped up in his strong arms. Goose bumps appeared on her expsosed flesh and she rubbed at them as if cold.

She hoped that Kai didn't see them, yet another perverted part of her hoped he did, as long as one of the fantasies running through her mind came true afterwards. A sigh flew from her lips as she too leaned on the railing.

Kai's eye flew onto the girl beside him as he heard her heavy sigh. His crimson eye narrowed as he saw the goose bumps on her flesh and felt the ones on his own. He knew it wasn't cold out, so what explained the goose bumps on both their flesh? He had no idea.

He turned back to the water, the sky had darkened considerably. The sun had left the sky leaving the moon to take its place, the crescent moon half obscured by clouds left shadows dancing along the rippling water.

And still his thoughts returned to the girl standing beside him. If someone had told him he would be here content to have her beside him he would have laughed at them. But now, he knew he wanted her there he just couldn't say why. There was a part of him that was attracted to her, not the cute child like persona she portrayed but the wild, fierce, sexy women that comes out in her blading.

She stared openly at him now as the sky grew darker and heavy clouds threatened to burst, a shyness came over her as she wrestled with herself to talk to him. To even say hi. But as she opened her mouth to speak he turned to her and locked onto her with his visable eye. She froze.

Kai slid on his arrogant smirk that he used so well, he wouldn't let her get involved with him in anyway, not if there was still a chance that she could get hurt.

Ming Ming stood still she didn't know what to do, especially now that he was looking at her like _that._ She hated that look, it made him seem selfish and just plain jackass. He moved closer to her so that she could feel the heat emanating from his body, he moved close enough for her to become uncomfortable.

Fantasies were one thing when he was a sweet, kind and generous gentleman but this, this was just invasion. He swept his eye down her body in a heated look that left her cheeks burning and her wishing she had put on more then a pair of very short shorts and a tank top.

Moving to stand infront of her he placed his arms on either side of her on the railing. She was trapped between him and a 50 foot drop, a very disconcerting place to be. A sly smirk spread across his lips giving him a slightly twisted look with the bandage covering his eye.

Ming Ming shook slightly as his face came closer to hers, this was not how she wanted her first kiss to be. She didn't want him to take her lipginity not like this anyway. "Why haven't you taken the bandage off?" She blurted out trying to distract him. He looked at her and that one look seared her to the very core, it was a look filled with such pain, such turmoil that it made her act without thinking.

She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him tightly and clung on to him. His body was stiff and unyielding as his arms remaind firmly on the railing. Finally she pulled back and stared up at him, not with pity or concern, but with a pain almost as deep as his own.

He stared down at her as they stood in silence, she had seen his pain seen his anguish and yet she didn't pity him. With a sad smile he took his hands off of the railing and stepped back, freeing her. With slightly unsteady hands he slowly unwound the bandage covering his left eye.

Ming Ming stared up into Kai's crimson eyes, one a slightly lighter shade then the other. Her head tilted to the side as she observed his eye, with a growl Kai turned away from her and shut his left eye. Ming Ming placed a hand on his arm, "why are you turning away from me?" A heavy sigh left Kai's lips, "I dont want you to see my eye."

Ming Ming frowned, "why not Kai? I dont see anything wrong with it?" he turned back to her his face a mask of anguish, "dont you?" He said harshly as he grabbed onto her arms with bruising force, "im blind you twat, dont you get that? Thats whats wrong with me, thats why I keep the bandage on."

Ming Ming smiled sadly as she stared up into both of Kai's eyes, "you think I really care about that? It doesnt change who you are as a person Kai. But if you let it, it will rule your life. Dont you get it Kai? Your friends wont care about your eye, they are your friends because they care about you, because they like you for who you are. Not for your disabilitys."

Kai stared at the small girl infront of him shocked, _will people really not care about it? _He wondered silently, "I mean sure the press will probably do some big sad sob story about it in the news or something and make it out to be worse then it is, but you'll still have your friends, still have those who care about you."

Something stirred deep inside him at the young girls wise words, she had a wisdom in her beyond her years. Ming Ming watched as Kai smiled at her, truly smiled. Not a smirk, snear or an arrogant twitch of the lips. A genuine smile.

She smiled back at him, he took a step closer to her this time his movements fluid and soft. He knew he probably shouldn't but he found he couldn't help himself, he needed, wanted to touch her. To kiss her, just once. Ming Ming found herself trapped against the railing and him yet again, only this time it wasn't menacing.

One hand slid along the curve of her hip while the other slid up to her neck and fisted in her hair. He gave her a sly look before kissing her harshly yet sweetly. She wound her arms around his neck and gave into him completely.

The only witnesses were the stars that twinkled merrily above them, giving unspoken consent that these two were ment for each other.

_Alright there you go Lolly, theres my fic for the WAVE, I hope you liked it. I hope you all liked it. I know it ends kinda stupid but thats how I had to end it cos well just cos._

_Please review tell me what you think, oh and sorry Lo I just had to make Kai half blind (shrugs)_

_Phoenix_

* * *


End file.
